The present invention relates generally to energy conversion, and particularly to a process and apparatus for production of purified hydrogen by steam reforming.
Purified hydrogen is an important fuel source for many energy conversion devices. For example, fuel cells use purified hydrogen and an oxidant to produce an electrical potential. A process known as steam reforming produces by chemical reaction hydrogen and certain byproducts or impurities. A subsequent purification process removes the undesirable impurities to provide hydrogen sufficiently purified for application to a fuel cell.
Under steam reforming, one reacts steam and alcohol, (methanol or ethanol) or a hydrocarbon (such as methane or gasoline or propane), over a catalyst. Steam reforming requires elevated temperature, e.g., between 250 degrees centigrade and 800 degrees centigrade and produces primarily hydrogen and carbon dioxide. Some trace quantities of unreacted reactants and trace quantities of byproducts such as carbon monoxide also result from steam reforming.
Trace quantities of carbon monoxide, certain concentrations of carbon dioxide, and in some cases unreacted hydrocarbons and alcohols will poison a fuel cell. Carbon monoxide adsorbs onto the platinum catalyst of the fuel cell and inhibits operation of the fuel cell, i.e., reduces the power output of the fuel cell. To a lesser degree, carbon dioxide and other hydrocarbons and alcohols have the same result. All impurities to some extent reduce by dilution the partial pressure of hydrogen in the fuel cell and thereby reduce power output of the fuel cell. Thus, fuel cells require an appropriate fuel input, i.e., purified hydrogen with no additional elements that would contribute to a loss in efficiency for the fuel cell.
Traditionally, in the process of hydrogen purification one attempts to always maximize harvest of hydrogen from the reforming process. To maximize the amount of hydrogen obtained, a relatively expensive device, e.g., a thick and high quality palladium membrane, serves as a hydrogen-permeable and hydrogen-selective membrane. Such thick, high quality palladium alloy membranes support maximum harvest of hydrogen with minimal, i.e., acceptable, impurities for use in a fuel cell. To achieve such high level of purification, however, one invests heavily in an expensive membrane.
Traditionally, the process of steam reforming and the subsequent process of hydrogen purification occur in separate apparatus. The advantages of combining steam reforming and hydrogen purification in a single device are known. An integrated steam reforming and hydrogen purification device should provide a more compact device operating at lower temperatures not limited by the normal equilibrium limitations. Unfortunately, such a device has yet to be reduced to practical design. Where theory in this art recognizes the advantage of combining steam reformation and hydrogen purification in a single device, the art has yet to present a practical, i.e., economical, design.
Thus, a practical integrated steam reforming and hydrogen purification device has not yet become available. The subject matter of the present invention proposes a solution to this need for a combined steam reforming and hydrogen purification device.